


Home world gems

by Snafu9416



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snafu9416/pseuds/Snafu9416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven lives with the homeworld gems and must stop rose from destroying the earth and its people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steven time to get up said peridot who was just about to make breakfast when Jasper can running from the front door and said we have a big problem. What is it said Steven worried and scared. Lapis been captured by gems. Oh no said Steven and peridot at the same time. Peridot come with me to recuse lapis. Steven stay here. Ok said Steven. Three hours later Steven must have taken a nap because when he woke up he was surprised to see three strange gems looking at him. Who are you? Said Steven. But before he could get a answer he got punched right in the face and blacked out Tune in next time to see if Steven wins or loses


	2. Battle for earth part 2

Steven woke up to see he was on a table naked. Where am I? Said Steven. your in our ship of course said a sweet voice. Who are you? Said Steven and where are the gems? There fine just asleep and my name is rose Quartz. Rose Quartz I heard of you your a bad person. Really I'm bad then let's see what happens when I press this button. No said Steven scared, then came in a skinny gem with a long nose next to her a tall gem with a Afro. Rose Quartz we found the base of the traitors gems. What should we do said the skinny one. Go down there and destroy there base. Now. Yes madam. Said both gems. Now as we wher, then a fat purple gem came in and said there's a message from white diamond. Fine I guess I will torture you later. Give him some clothes and throw him in a cell. Said rose Quartz now angry. Yes mam and before Steven knew what happened he was grabbed and given some clothes and throne in a cell. Next time what will happen to Steven. Will he escape or will he give up and who's white Diamond. Post later tomorrow ok so see you then.


	3. Chapter 3 home world

As Steven put on his new clothes he notices it has a pink diamond on it. Well if I have to wear it I guess I will wear it. Just then Pearl came up to his cell and she said the Steven seems to be alive and well, but his friend lapis lazuli seems to be in her gem for a long periods of time. Just as pearl finished rose quartz came up to her saying we're here. 

What will happen next find out next time. Please comment


	4. Part 4 the arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven has arrived on homeworld and is about to be judged by the diamonds them selfs how will Steven escape find out in the chapter.

Steven awoke to the sound of the door opening and rose Quartz stepped in and said get up we have arrived at homeworld. When Steven got up he was pushed by Rose Quartz and told move along or else. Steven did as he was told. When they got off the ship Steven saw how big homeworld really was. Wow thought Steven homeworld is big. Just as Steven was moving he saw lapis,peridot, and Jasper. Guys said Steven excited to see his family's faces again. Just as Steven said guy where are you going he was knocked out by rose quartz. STEVEN said the gems in pain of seeing their Steven hurt. Keep moving said Pearl and amethyst shocking them with a eletric whip. When Steven woke up he was in a chair facing two women. One big and blue and the other white. Hello said the blue woman. Her voice was soft and she was pretty as a blue rose in a spring valley. The white woman was pretty too, but was not as pretty as the blue woman. Who are you guys and what do you what with me and my family. Mm said the blue woman. Well Steven I'm blue diamond and this is white diamond. Second we what justice for what happen back during the war for earth. Really because the gems told me that they won the war. That's right but they are traitors to homeworld and must pay for what they done said blue diamond. Yes blue diamond is right they must pay for what they have done said white diamond in a mean tone. Let us go we done nothing wrong. I'm afraid that's not the case Steven your friends will pay for what they done and as for you. You will be a experimented on in till we feel fit to kill you. What noooo said Steven now scared more than ever. Shut up said white diamond. Now white be a little less loud will you said blue diamond. Oh garnet come and take this hybrid freak away will you said white diamond. Just as Steven was about the say something but garnet came in and dragged Steven away. 

What will happen to Steven? Will he escape or will he die? Find out next time.


	5. The test

As Steven was dragged down a hall he saw a strange door up ahead. Garnet dragged him through the door and Steven saw a Metal table in the middle of the lab. On the left was a table made of some kind of strong metal and on the right were some tools on a stool made of metal. Steven was dragged to the table and chained to the table and another gem came in and was kind of tall maybe the same size as peridot. She had gray skin, black hair, a white lab coat, black boots, and gray pants. Hello there my name is obsidian and I will be the one that will do the experiments. Ok now let's start with a simple exam. Ok said Steven scared. First we will have a look at your gem said obsidian emotionless. Steven lifted up his shirt to show a pick Rose Quartz gem on his stomach. Interesting it seems that you have your mothers gem and it is in tak said obsidian now interested in Stevens gem. Now we will do a blood test to test your DNA and see how much gem DNA is in your blood said obsidian smirking. Ok said Steven still scared. After the blood test Steven thought this was the time to escape when they weren't looking Steven straighted his body and got a needle a threw it at a button and escaped. Steven ran out the door, down the hall, and outside, but before he could get away he was stopped by a tall blue figure. Lapis said Steven confused. Lapis looked down and something was wrong her eyes were red and there was a strange collar on her neck. Lapis said Steven scared. 

 

What happened to lapis and where are the others? Find out next time. Ps comment if you like the story. Thanks again for the kudo who ever you are.


End file.
